Magnetic force of attraction is commonly used in a variety of types of permanent magnet devices including both linear and rotary motors. In the field of such permanent magnet devices there is a continuous pursuit of increased efficiency and reduced complexity.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a permanent magnet control component in which the path of a given level of permanent magnet flux can be controlled by a lesser level of electromagnetic flux.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a permanent magnet control component in which substantially all of the flux from a permanent magnet can be switched between at least two different flux paths of the permanent magnet control component so as to enable useful work in the form of linear, reciprocating, and rotary motion.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide permanent magnet control components and motor constructions in which flux path control is provided by energizing an 10 electromagnet to oppose the magnetic flux of one or more permanent magnets.
Another object of the present invention is to provide permanent magnet control components and motor constructions in which flux path control is provided by energizing an electromagnet to aid the magnetic flux of one or more permanent magnets.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide permanent magnet motor 15 constructions with improved operating characteristics.